The Love Triangle At School
by Michibaekgu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal manly dan judes nan angkuhnya harus bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol junior baru di Jongdam High School yang membuat kemanlyan Baekhyun luntur jika Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. juga Baekhyun dihadapkan pada teman-temannya yang menyukai sesama jenis, bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun selanjutnya?


Tittle : The Love Triangle At School

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol (ChanBaek)

Other Cast : All Member EXO (bakalan nambah sesuai alur)

Genre : Romance, YAOI (BoyxBoy), School life, lucu nggak lucu ya lucuin aja(?)

Rated : T (Untuk Part ini aman-aman saja :v)

Author : Michibaekgu

Summary : Baekhyun si cowo yang selalu terlihat manly dimata orang juga dikenal angkuh nan judes disekolahnya harus bertemu dengan junior baru yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan membuatnya selalu mati rasa akan ketampanan junior Jongdam High School yang satu ini juga harus hidup bersama teman-teman nya yang gila akan cinta sesama jenis. bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun selanjutnya?

.

.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, ff kaga jelas, OOC (Out Of Character), Murni inspirasi dari Michibaekgu sendiri, copas? Jangan lupa sertakan Michibaekgu di nama Author. Semua yang ada dalam cast ini hanya pinjam nama, FF pribadi milik saya. Semua member EXO hanya milik keluarga, SM, dan Tuhan. Biarkan saya menginspirasikan pemikiran saya lewat fanfic gaje ini. Dont like? Don't read this please..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _**Happy Reading ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Michibaekgu~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit, embun pagi masih terlihat. Cuaca pun berubah begitu dingin seakan-akan setiap masyarakat di kota Busan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjalani aktivitas masing-masing. Melihat cuaca yang seperti itu, seorang lelaki menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan jas berwarna biru tua nya berjalan gontai di lorong sekolah. Cuaca seperti ini bukan berarti harus bolos menjalani aktivitas kan? Kulit putihnya diterpa udara dingin membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Ia membenarkan jas nya lalu berjalan kembali seakan-akan ia sedang tidak kedinginan. "Baiklah, ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah murid baru sekolah ini, akan kuperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam tangan hitam ditangan kirinya. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang terdengar samar-samar suara didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baekhyun?." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Nama lelaki ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, anak sekolah biasa memanggilnya Baekhyun, si judes angkuh. Tapi percayalah sebenarnya dia baik. Hanya saja sifat baiknya tertutupi oleh sikap tak peduli dalam dirinya. Dia adalah laki-laki normal tidak seperti teman-temannya. "ya! Kim Jongin kau mengagetkanku bodoh." Begitulah salah satu ucapan kasarnya. Ia sangat dekat dengan Jongin, tetapi orang biasa memanggilnya Kai si kulit hitam. Eh maksudnya Kai si tampan.

"mian, apa kau akan memperlihatkan kegalakanmu itu _Byunnie_?." Ucap Kai sambil sedikit berbisik membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"berhenti memanggilku _Byunnie_ dasar kulit hitam! Tentu saja, sebagai sunbae yang baik bukan?"

"sunbae yang baik?." Seketika muncul lelaki yang tak kalah putih dari Baekhyun, sebut saja Albino. Eh mian, maksudnya Sehun. "aku tak yakin kau akan terpilih menjadi sunbae yang paling baik. Palingan juga my baby Hannie. Dia kan sudah menjadi senior terpercaya oleh para senim disini." Sehun melirik Luhan yang sibuk merangkai sesuatu. Iyasih, memang Luhan yang paling banyak disukai oleh para junior tahun kemarin. Luhan lelaki baik dengan mata rusanya yang cantik. Pria dan wanita pasti banyak yang mengincarnya. Sehun adalah lelaki yang beruntung bisa memilikinya. Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan itu, jika ia berjalan dengan Luhan dsebuah lorong lalu ada lelaki atau wanita yang menggoda Luhan, Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas lalu langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan ia populer disekolah, haha dengan cara berteman dengan Luhan dan senior lain begitu? Ah mungkin bagi Baekhyun tidak seperti itu.

"cukup, begini saja. Kita kumpul didepan gerbang sekolah." Baekhyun tak mau terus menerus alih bicara dengan Sehun. Persetan dengan Sehun yang suka minum bubble tea.

"untuk apa?." Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"haish begini." Baekhyun mulai mengatur sesuatu menggunakan jari lentiknya dan mengutarakan pada teman-temannya menggunakan mata sipitnya juga berbicara menggunakan bibir yang berwarna merah muda. Kai sangat menyukai bibir milik Baekhyun. 'mungkin rasanya seperti strawberry kesukaannya' batin Kai dengan wajah pervertnya. "Kai? Apa yang kau lihat?" ia tau semua fokus akan ide Baekhyun tetapi.. Kai?. "apa? Kenapa?."

"ketua kita kan Suho hyung mana mungkin kami mau menyetujui itu." Sehun bicara lagi. Oke serius saat ini Baekhyun ingin memesan banyak Big Cola lalu menerbangkan Sehun bersama jerapah ke afrika. Sayangnya dia termasuk teman Baekhyun, poor Byun.

"sebenarnya aku setuju apa yang dikatakan bison mini ini, baiklah kalau begitu." Suho yang sedari tadi berada didekat Sehun mulai angkat bicara. Luhan yang sibuk dengan sesuatunya tersenyum dan terlihat manis dimata Sehun, terlihat lebay dimata Baekhyun. sebentar, apa kata suho? "Ya?! apa maksudmu Bison Mini?!"

.

.

.

.

"kau kira aku apa Yeol? Haish dasar, cepatlah sedikit."

"ini sudah terlalu cepat baby soo."

"Lebih cepat Yeol jebaal."

"Soo bisakah kau diam? Atau bibirmu kucium!."

Hey jangan ambigu dulu, Dua murid pelajar ini sedang berada didalam mobil yang begitu mewah berwarna merah, melaju cepat hanya tak ingin mereka terlambat pada hari pertama mereka. Seseorang yang menyetir itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi dengan suaranya yang khas dan telinganya yang lebar, sering diejek yoda sih. Tetapi jangan salah sangka, dia begitu tampan dan orang yang bersemangat. Dia juga termasuk murid yang pintar, siapapun yang ia dekati pasti orang itu akan jatuh hati padanya. Oh jangan lupakan namja yang duduk disebelahnya, dia bernama Do Kyungsoo. Nama panggilannya DO tetapi kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Kyungsoo. Termasuk lelaki yang begitu manis dengan matanya yang, heung tidak bisa diuraikan dalam kata-kata. Chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang dokter mata karena mata besar Kyungsoo dapat menandingi mata milik Chanyeol.

"pasrah saja yeol, kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo dan menengok ke arah pagar sekolah saat mobil milik Chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol tidak mengubris perkataan Kyungsoo karena ia sedang melihat siswa berjas biru tua melewati mobilnya dan menatap heran pada Chanyeol.

"Chan.." chanyeol tidak mengubris Kyungsoo, ia masih terdiam melihat salah satu orang-orang berjas biru tua itu.

"Chanyeol!." Gertak Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali. Tanpa jawaban pun Chanyeol menuruni mobil dan mengikuti siswa-siswa yang berjas biru tua tadi. Kyungsoo selalu dibuat kesal olehnya. "hey yoda tunggu aku.. aish"

"siapa kalian berdua?." Tanya salah satu murid berjas biru tua tadi. Chanyeol tak tahu namanya, yang jelas kulitnya hitam. Tetapi Chanyeol sadar ada salah satu dari mereka yang tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kembali padanya.

"kami murid baru, apa disini memang masih sepi? Kalian murid baru juga? Kenapa memakai jas? Bukankah tidak masuk dalam peraturan? Atau jas itu termasuk seragam baru sekolah ini?. Oh pantas saja, Yeol sekolah ini ternyata hanya kita saja yang datang. Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat." Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya, sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai dengan sifat sok akurnya. Lalu Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Soo, sebenarnya aku belum makan, bisakah kita ke kantin bersama-sama? Hey kalian juga kan? Sebelum acara pelantikan siswa baru sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan dulu disekolah ini, mungkin kita bisa lebih dekat, benar kan Soo?." Chanyeol memegang perutnya dan melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"siapa bilang kalian tidak terlambat? Baru datang langsung cari makan saja. Kau pikir sekolah ini warung? Kalian berdua, push up sekarang juga! Ppali!." Baekhyun, salah satu anggota berjas biru itupun angkat bicara. Sebenarnya ia lah yang menatap heran pada Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tak berkutik, hanya matanya saja yang menatap tajam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu juga bisa membalas tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol.

"kau lucu sekali, kau pikir kau adalah senior disini?." Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat semua senior yang terpilih disana tercengang, lain dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat... marah mungkin.

"Kalau aku memang senior disini kau mau apa? Lihat! Semuanya sudah siap di dalam kelas, hanya kau saja yang seenak-enaknya datang dengan mobil mewahmu, itu tidak diperbolehkan bodoh."

"kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan mobil mewahku? Kau kuperbolehkan berfoto dengan mobil itu. Gratis tanpa biaya apapun." Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan berpose manly, membuat orang yang dibelakang Baekhyun terkesima. Oh ayolah siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang push up sekarang juga dasar idiot!." Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan wajah datar melihat jelas ketanda jas itu, tertulis dengan jelas 'Senior of Jongdam High School' membuat Kyungsoo memberhentikan wajah datarnya dan merubahnya dengan wajah takut. "yeol, sebaiknya kita push up sekarang, dia benar-benar senior kita." Kyungsoo menyenggol perut Chanyeol. "kita main-maiin bersama senior kita tak apakan? Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik membuat Kyungsoo menelan salivanya, bukan karena suara Chanyeol yang sexy, akan tetapi ia takut dengan orang-orang berjas biru didepannya. Sedari tadi Chanyeol sedikit terkesima pada lelaki yang marah-marah padanya, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dekat dan sangat dekat. Baekhyun yang sadar itu ingin mundur, tetapi Baekhyun tidak boleh mundur. Ia adalah senior dan ia tidak mau dikalahkan oleh anak baru keparat ini.

"apa? Kau mengagumiku?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berusaha manly, dia baru menyadari kalau juniornya ini begitu tinggi membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin kemanlyan Baekhyun hancur kali ini. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya lalu membalasnya dengan mengelus pipi Baekhyun hingga semua yang ada disana termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun membelalakkan matanya. "yeol cukup yeol jebal." Racau kyungsoo dalam hati. Kai yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun ingin segera menerkam wajah Chanyeol, tapi tahu Chanyeol hanyalah siswa baru yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat berani mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Padahal Kai sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun tak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh Baekhyun.

"kau manis imut juga, apa kau yeoja?." Gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah yang begitu tampan. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu pipinya memerah. Dan ia dibuat gugup oleh tiang listrik ini.

"a-apa maksudmu? Aku namja." Itulah jawaban tergugup dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan menutup wajahnya dibelakang dan berkata pelan. "Cium baekhyun Ciuuum, ayolah tower berjalaan, hapus sisi kemanlyan dari Baekhyun." Berkali-kali. Sehun yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa memukul kepala Luhan pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berkutik bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya. Chanyeol masih mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun. Bahkan nafas hangat Chanyeol mengenai leher mulusnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin pingsan saat ini, tapi dia manly kok mana mungkin harus pingsan karena orang sesama jenis ini. "ku tunggu kau dilapangan basket saat istirahat nanti, sunbae. Sungguh kau benar-benar manis." Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Padahal jantungnya ingin jatuh kelantai. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. "soo, ayo kita masuk kelas yang diatur oleh Senim Cho kemarin." Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya merah padam karena perlakuan Chanyeol pada senior barunya. Hey, apa Kyungsoo cemburu?

"sebaiknya kau masuk kelas,oh kelasmu disana. Sebelum Baekhyun marah lagi." Kata Sehun memecah ketegangan suasana dan menatap kesal pada Chanyeol karena telah membuat Luhan bertingkah aneh setiap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya, albino sunbae." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan senior-seniornya. "apa? Albino? Ya kau akan mati ditanganku." Kata Sehun dan hanya dibalas tawaan melengking dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang dia katakan padamu Baek? Kau gugup kan saat ia membisikkan sesuatu tadi?." Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersedak karena ia sedang menikmati minuman dikantin sekolah.

"kau kalau mau bertanya lihat situasi dulu, aku sedang asyik minum. Kalau aku mati tersedak apa kau mau bertanggung jawab." Baekhyun kesal terhadap teman dekatnya ini. Oh tuhan mengapa ia harus bertemu dengannya dan menjadi teman baiknya.

"aish tidak begitu, dia tampan bukan?." Tanya Luhan dengan menunjukkan wajah cantiknya.

"iya juga, eh maksudku tidak jelek! Aish maksudku tidak sama sekali!." Kali ini Baekhyun grogi bukan main. Kau kenapa Byunbaek?.

"tidak jelek sama sekali kan."

"Tidak tau! Ah bodoh." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah Byun kau bilang kau masih menyukai dada wanita. "sungguh aku sebal dengan dua junior kita itu, yang satu matanya seperti kelereng, yang satu seperti telinga gajah. Aku jadi lapar ingin menerkamnya."

"memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, menurutku mereka hanya menguji kesabaran kita agar ia bisa memilih senior terbaiknya besok." Ucap Sehun dengan meminum Bubble Tea nya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyudahi acara minumnya. Dan seketika dia ingat ia ada janji dengan telinga gajah itu. Mengetahui itu ia bergegas membereskan buku dan berusaha mencari alasan pada teman-temannya ini. "aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa pulang sekolah Jonginnie." Baekhyun berlari, sebentar. Apa Baekhyun memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jonginnie? Kau tau bagaimana reaksi Kai?. Kai apa kau menyukai seorang Byunbaek? Mungkin begitu. "aku menyukainya." Perkataan Kai membuat Sehun tersedak es batu.

Baekhyun menyusuri lapangan basket yang sepi. Sebenarnya ia begitu bodoh akan bertemu dengan si gajah itu lagi. Tetapi Baekhyun jujur dalam hatinya 'si gajah itu tampan juga... apa?!.' Baekhyun seperti orang gila saat ini. Bolak-balik mengatakan 'gajah tampan.' Yang sama sekali membuatnya ilfeel. Sadarkah ia bibir itu reflek mengatakannya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun keceplosan mengatakan 'kau tampan?' Baekhyun memang bodoh, jika saja gajah itu sama sekali tidak tampan pasti ia telah menghukumnya tadi pagi. Bersamaan dengan wajah groginya, Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kertas bertali merah disamping tempat duduknya, ia membacanya 'Hey senior manis, aku berada diatap sekolah.. cepat temui aku disini.' Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi bukankah lapangan ini sepi? Oke Baekhyun kau tak apa kan?. Baekhyun kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya keatas atap sekolah. Mencari keberadaan tiang berjalan itu. Ttada, ia menemukan kertas bertali biru disana. 'kau bodoh sekali, aku ada diperpustakaan, cepatlah aku menunggumu manis.' Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan.. sepi? Sepi sekali, ia mencarinya. Dimana dia? Baru kali ini ia dibuat bingung oleh satu orang junior sekolahnya itu.

"kau dimana?."

"jangan main-main denganku bodoh."

"aku lelah."

"kau kira dengan kaki sepertiku bisa kemana-mana dengan bebas, keluarlah dasar telinga gajah. Kalau kau tidak keluar maka saat bel nanti kau tidak akan selamat." Ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir membuatnya terkaget. Bagaimana tidak? Di perpustakaan sepi dan buku berusang pundaknya ditepuk oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan tiang itu. Baekhyun terjatuh membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"kau mencariku sampai sini, kurasa kau mulai menyukaiku."

"apa?! Jangan sok tampan didepanku, atau mukamu kuhajar." Baekhyun dengan sigap berdiri saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun gengsi sekali sih, padahal Chanyeol kan tampan.

"hahaha manis, siapa namamu."

"jangan panggil aku manis. Aku tampan."

"baiklah kalau begitu siapa namamu?."

"Baekhyun imnida, sebenarnya ada apa?."

"aku tak mau menjawab sebelum kau menanyakan namaku."

"hhhh oke siapa namamu?." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol imnida, baru kali ini aku bertemu lelaki manis sepertimu. Mantan kekasih ku semuanya wanita akan tetapi kau lebih manis dari mereka."

"mantanku juga banyak, wanita semua.. jangan macam-macam aku masih waras dan masih menyukai dada wanita, aku tidak seperti Luhan dan Sehun."

"memang kenapa dengan Luhan dan Sehun sunbae? Apa mereka..."

"ya mereka gay." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan dan Sehun akan tetapi Suho juga. Ia melihat Suho ada perasaan khusus dengan juniornya yang bernama Yixing. Yatuhan Baekhyun kau mimpi apa saat kau dilahirkan Byun?.. ah setidaknya masih ada Kai yang waras.

"aku tidak kaget, biasa saja.. love is blind Baek."

"ya! Panggil aku Sunbae!."

"wajahmu menuntut untuk tidak kupanggil Sunbae hahaha dasar lolly." Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar hingga laba-laba yang ada di buku-buku perpustakaan itu kabur membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

TBC

 **' _BRUKKKKK.'_**

 **" _Aish kita terkunci disini? Oh tidaaaakk."_**

 **" _Kurasa aku harus mencari Baekhyun. Dia cinta matiku."_**

 **" _harusnya kau sadar kalau itu sangat berbahaya, bisa saja Chanyeol ingin mencelakaimu Baek. Aku tak ingin kau terluka."_**

 **" _aku... aku.. aku mulai menyukainya."_**

 **" _Chanyeol.. bisakah kau merasakan isi hatiku saat ini."_**

 ** _\- NEXT OR DELETE? -_**

WAAAAA Chap 1 nya udah selesai gak kerasa loh ya, aku selesain ff ini selama 3 hari tapi nyuntingnya berkali kali sampe keliatan afdol(?) *gatanya

lucu nggak sih Baekhyun jadi manly? sebenernya disini aku mau bikin Baekhyun manly didepan publik tapi lemes kalo ketemu Chanyeol(?) oh iya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol disini ceritanya gak ada sisi gay loh :3 tapi bakalan ada sesuatu nanti yang _mungkin_ bikin greget alhasil mereka bakalan kepaksa mwehehehe

Buat readers gue minta reviews nya dong, review kalian bikin gue semangat ngelanjutin ff gaje ini loh :3

Jangan jadi silent reader oke?

Thanks for reading babyy :*

see you next chapter


End file.
